Only The Dead Ever Really Live
by cherry-SuNdae
Summary: When Sam, a 13 year old girl who is also Vikas' niece decides to live with Otis instead of her biological father who she hasn't seen in 11 years, what'll Vlad think of her?
1. Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~It was September when I fell in love.

It was in December that I died.

_**They**_'re after me again

I don't know what I did to make them chase me, I'm only dead.

Hi, my name is Sam and I'm 13. I guess I should start with the usual. I have dark brown hair, the same with the eyes. Caramel colored skin. I'm Puerto Rican, but officially lived in New York… until now. I have to stay with one of my Uncle Vikas' friends; I think his name was Otis. I don't really mind though it was either this or stay with my run away father. Who do you think I would choose? Most obviously Otis. I guess I 'm pretty shy, but if I get the right vibe from you I'd probably warm up to you pretty quickly. My mom says that makes me a little naïve. I listen to Rock, doesn't really matter what kind. My favorite colors are Red and Black. Red first of course. I always seem to be wearing at least one thing that's red. I have probably every video game system known to man. What can I say? I love video games. I used to go to a catholic school before the move. The school had a horrendous uniform; it was all green from head to toe. Well, maybe except for the shoes, those were either black or navy blue. I'm planning on getting my lip pierced. The funny thing is my mom doesn't mind. She said that when I graduate she'll let me dye my hair Fire Engine Red and Jet Black, and get an industrial piercing. I think I have brief cases of insomnia and social anxiety disorder. My mom never got to get me an appointment for that. Oh, well. I guess I was called the emo back in school, since I was the only one who liked any of that awesome bloody, gorey weird stuff. I think that's all. Well, for now. Back to reality for both me and you freaky stalker person who's reading about my life.

I sigh in annoyance since I don't see anyone that looks like Uncle Vikas and Otis. Well that is until I hear a familiar voice call me by my full name. "Samantha! Oh Raksha I've missed you so! How has my little demon been?" my Uncle Vikas smiled widely and happily. Raksha is what Vikas has called me since I was born. It means demon, I try to take it as a compliment. Once they reached me Vikas grabbed me into a bear hug. I could practically feel his muscles through my The Used band tee and Vampire Knight Hoodie. Grinning with my arms trapped at my side I said my I've missed you too's and he reluctantly put me down. Straightening out my clothes and putting on my most polite smile I put out my hand introducing myself to Otis.

"Hello, my name's Sam. You can call me Raksha if you like. I don't mind." I said err… politely. I felt a slight nudging at my mind, like someone was trying to get into it, but I just ignored it. Otis looked shocked. I guess it's from me accepting him so easily. I shrugged when Vikas said that we should get our luggage.

Otis' POV

I am incredibly shocked. For such a young girl to block me out of her mind is incredible. It felt as if she was used to dismissing such things. This is something I have to figure out for myself. I'll just have to keep a close eye on her. That will be easy since I'll live with her. The hard part is telling Vlad that I'm living with a girl the same age as him. Oh joy

Disclaimer: I do not own Vlad, Vikas, or Otis… sadly, but Auntie Heather does! Yaaaaaaaaaaaay! So I hope you liked and if you didn't well too bad, we need longer stories on here. No offense one-shot-ers. Comment and junk.


	2. Chapter 2

Otis' POV

The moment the both of us stepped foot into my house, I knew something was either going to go extremely wrong or completely right. Either way I knew I would get in a sort of trouble with Vlad. I sigh as I unlock the door, but realize that it is already unlocked. This could only mean one thing. I try to prepare myself and wait for the worst to come. "Uncle Otis! You're3 here already! I was waiting for you to come back home!" I heard Vlad yell and following that was an equally loud yell from Nelly, "Vlad! What have I told you about running in your Uncle's house! You're gonna break something!" Vlad came running towards me but stopped short when he saw Sam.

Sam's POV

A boy who looked about my age ran towards us, well in fact Otis. He stopped short when he noticed me. He looked at me suspiciously and asked Otis "Who is she? What's she doing here?" well, doesn't this boy love to bombard people with questions doesn't he? Notice the sarcasm. "She's Sam and Vikas' niece. She's come here to live with me since it was either this or staying with her father that she hasn't seen in 11 years. Her mother asked her to come see if Bathory is to her requirements for a move from New York." Wow! Otis sure does explain our problems well. The boy's look softed and became friendlier. "Hi, my name's Vlad and I am pretty sure you've already guessed but I'm Otis' nephew." Smiling he held out his hand fro me to shake. Slightly hiding behind Otis I shook his hand and in return shyly smiled. I never was really good at meeting new people anyways. A young woman, around the ages of twenty and 25, came walking around the corner. I thought it was Vlad's mother but quickly thought against it. For multiple reasons: she has brown hair, he has black. She has brown eyes, he has Blue. She has a healthy skin tone, he's pale. Not that I have anything against it, I actually find it rather attractive. The minute she saw me she smiled warmly "Oh, hello dear. I didn't realize we had company. My name is Nelly; I'm presuming your Vikas' niece. I had received a letter from him stating you would be staying with Otis." I was about to introduce myself but Vlad beat me to it. "Her name's Sam." His words came out rushed like he wanted the whole world to know who I was. Flashing me an apologetic look I nodded in understanding. Once again I felt that nudging at my mind, maybe even two. One stronger and more focused, the other soft and gentle prodding only for information that can relate us. I ignored the stronger one and let the softer one invade my mind, feeding it all my emotions, favorite moments, and least favorite moments, overwhelming it with knowledge and enlightenment about me, my friends, and my family. I hadn't realized that Nelly and Otis had left until Vlad and I were just standing at the doorway looking at each other. Blushing and looking at my red conversed foot, and my other black I muttered/asked Vlad, "Do you mind helping me unpack? I, uh, sort of have a lot to pack and I'd like to finish unpacking by 10 o' clock."

Vlad cleared his throat with a soft blush on his cheeks, he muttered a sure. And as we were walking up the stairs going to try and find my room I spotted Otis. "Hey Otis, do you mind telling me where my room is?" smirking at Vlad he replied, "Yes, third door to the right. And Vlad don't try anything." O=the minute I heard that sentence towards Vlad I blushed red, like a tomato.

~after packing~

I lay in the twin sized black and red gothic style bed, wondering what the heck I'm getting myself into. Well if all goes well, I'll be living here in no time. I hope Vlad is going to the same school as me, he seems really nice and so does Nelly. Although Vlad and I have more in common I can see Nelly and I trusting each other with our lives.

Disclaimer :

I do not own Vlad, Vikas, or Otis… sadly, but Auntie Heather does! Yaaaaaaaaaaaay! So I hope you liked and if you didn't well too bad, we need longer stories on here. No offense one-shot-ers. Comment and fav.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam's POV

It's been a week since I moved in with Otis and Vlad wants me to meet his best friend, Henry. Just for the occasion I'm dressed in a black fishnet ¾ sleeve shirt with a blue tank top and my Tripp dark blue tie-dye skinny jeans. I was waiting on Vlad's porch when a blonde boy with turquoise eyes looked at me smirking and positioned himself right above Vlad's window. "Hey, Lover Boy! You shouldn't leave your girlfriend on your porch like this. Someone might take her!" he yelled at Vlad through his window. Blushing madly I waved. Nelly opened the front door allowing us to see him stumbling down the stairs, also blushing madly. "She's not my girlfriend, she's Vikas' niece. Ok Henry?" Vlad muttered. So this is Henry, it seemed like it. Smiling at me Henry stuck out his hand "heya! Vlad's told me a lot about you. He talks more about you than he does Meredith." Now I was confused, who's Meredith? Vlad's girlfriend? He never mentioned a girlfriend. I think I looked really confused since Henry replied for me. "Oh! Vlad hasn't told you about Meredith, bad Vlad! Meredith has been Vlad's crush since forever. It's freaky really." Giggling I nudged Vlad.

"My little Vlad has a crush and he doesn't even tell me. Humph!" pretending to be mad I storm off. Back towards Otis' house. I was almost there when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my hips and a face bury into my neck. Otis was outside with in seconds and he called out to Vlad. "Vlad. Vlad? Vladimir Todd! Why don't you two get inside? I need to talk to Vlad about something important." Looking concerned I looked at Vlad who was looking everywhere except for me, then I looked back at Otis. "Don't worry it has nothing to do with what just happened" smiling briefly at me. Shrugging we walked into the house with Henry trailing behind us.

Vlad's POV

I can't believe I almost _bit_ Sam! Her blood just smelled so good. Her pounding –O blood, and the fact that she had been blushing madly didn't help either. Just the thought of her blushing made me ten times hungrier than I'd usually be. But I'm in deep trouble right now with Otis, maybe even Vikas if someone tells him. Otis looked at me sternly before sighing and rubbing his forehead, both those things are never a good sign. "Vladimir, I understand that this maybe the last thing you would like to do but you must start feeding from the source. You almost fed from Sam! I fear you might do worse to her if I wasn't there to stop you. The best thing that would've happened was that you would turn her into another drudge, endangering her life from the Elysian Council. Now would you want that? I see the way you look at her Vlad, you care about her. Remember you start school next week. I don't mean to stress you but just try to control your hunger, alright. I won't be with you all the time." Feeling guilty about what I'd almost done, I head upstairs to Sam's room. Knocking softly on her door, from behind the door I hear her yell for me to go inside. Smiling apologetically at her, I look around noticing every little thing about her bedroom. The way each wall is painted one of her favorite colors; red, black, silver, and white. The way the silver wall has splatters of red and black paint on it. The way most of the white wall is covered in band posters. How her top shelf and book cases are halfway covered in skelanimals. Her beat up stereo almost always has a MCR or A7x CD in it. "So, what happened with Otis?" deciding to tell her half the truth I think of something an uncle would be concerned about.

"Oh, nothing. He's just worrying about my hunger. Says I'm eating too much, and how I won't eat my vegetables all that much." I can't believe I just compared humans to vegetables. Looking at me suspiciously but not questioning me, Sam rolls her eyes typing away on her computer. I rolled my eyes and chuckled as she is forever fiddling with her Red Vietnamese Jade Bracelet. Giggling in response. "Well, I gotta go, k Sam? I'm hungry." "isn't that what Otis was complaining about? You eating too much? But go eat… without me!" but putting her arm over her eyes she sighed dramatically. Also Grinning I pulled her arm and dragged her down the steps and outside towards my house."Come on. I think Nelly's gonna make Red Velvet for desert."


	4. Chapter 4

Vlad's POV

Sam's a nice girl. She seems like Meredith might like her and become friends. Now what I don't know is if Sam will like her. I mean sure Meredith's beautiful and all but did you see her face when Henry told her about Meredith? She was pretty angry. I mean I don't want Sam mad, I'm her first friend here and I'd like for her to live here as well. I don't want her and Meredith to become friends and then Sam changes completely, Meredith can be pretty convincing. "Vladimir Tod! Get up or you'll be late for school!" swinging my legs over the side of my bed and walking to my door I trip over something.

A rather big something. A rather big something that looks like Sam.

Oh yeah, Sam slept over! Stirring slightly Sam opens her eyes and smiles softly, pulling me down for a morning hug. "Good Morning, Ocean Eyes." I was about to reply but we both noticed our position. Me, on top of her, straddling her hips. Her, under me _letting_ me straddle her hips, braless, and only in one of my old t-shirts that fits her until her knees, and her arms around my neck. Doesn't leave much to the imagination, does it? It doesn't bother me much. It actually feels perfect, not for _that_ reason, but because it feels like we belong in each others arms.

Slowly leaning in and closing my eyes, we both prepare for the kiss that's about to happen. Our lips barely brush each other when Nelly comes busting through my door. She gives me a disappointed look, and shakes her head. "Is this what you've been doing all this morning Vlad? You're going to be late for school and all you care about right now is girls! I understand you're a teenage boy with hormones, but you can't be doing this to yourself! You'll end up like a hobo!" by the time Nelly finished yelling Sam was already halfway out of the house. Quickly slathering on some sunscreen and putting on some jeans I grab my backpack and run after Sam. Knowing I won't go back home until after school.

Sam's POV

I can't believe I almost kissed Vlad! Nelly's gonna hate me, and so is Vlad! And judging by Henry's popularity, the minute some people hear they'll start gossiping and then Meredith'll hear and Vlad won't end up with her like he wants to! But honestly who cares about Meredith... whoa, where did that come from? I haven't even met the girl and I already 'hate' her? But if Vlad likes her, I'll like her. Unless she dresses in all pink. Who would do that anyway? The best colors are anything with black, duh.

By the time I finished thinking about Meredith, Vlad and I, I noticed I was in a small clearing. There's nothing really special about it, if only I knew that in a couple of months something will happen here. Sighing in frustration, I hear the bushes rustle. Bearing myself for the worst possible scenario, my breath hitches as the bushes rustle even more.

That's when a rabbit decided to pop out of the bush. Wow, a bunny. Really? Is this what karma truly is? Seriously?

"At least it wasn't-"I'm cut off by a thought, of a certain boy, of a certain age, of a certain town. Well, I think you get the point. And if you don't, you're very very stupid. It's Vlad, duh!

Why would he come after me anyway? It's not like he actually cares, he's only known me for what a week? He likes Meredith anyways, so what's the point? Rustling in the bushes again. What is it? Another rabbit I suppose? But I was wrong, like really? Am I really that off of my feet today?

The thing or person that came out of the bushes was… Vlad. Before he can even speak I'm on my feet and running towards I don't really know. Somewhere, anywhere away from _him_.

Seeing a streetlamp post I breathe out a sigh of relief, my lungs not working properly. I have asthma; I don't think I mentioned that. Oh, well. I'm very forgetful. Checking behind me before I choose my next path, I notice Vlad was quickly running towards me. When he realized I stopped it only fueled him to go faster. My eyes widening I run across the street with out looking to see if any cars were driving closer to the stoplight. All I felt was a sharp jab against my left lung and I saw gray dots disturb my vision. "Shit!"

Disclaimer: I don't own Vlad, Meredith and Nelly. Review and stuff! I'm sorry my chapters have been so short, I try to make them longer but that just ruins everything. Tell me your predictions on what will happen in the next chapter, and if you're right you get a cookie! Everyone loves cookies. :3 oh! And before I forget (I wasn't kidding a lot of people are forgetful!) thank you my 2 reviewers for well, doing what you do best. Reviewing. I love you!


	5. Chapter 5

Nelly's POV

Vlad hasn't been out of that hospital chair for weeks, neither has Sam. I guess part of the reason she's in here is because of me, if I hadn't yelled at them like I had we wouldn't be in this problem. Vlad also hasn't had any blood since the day before she got hit. His eyes had been flashing purple last week, not they're permanently iridescent lavender. I hope they change back to blue, if not we'll have to leave Bathory. And I don't know how much that'll kill Vlad, either. Sneaking into the blood donor's cabinet I try to avoid getting –O blood for Vlad. When I gave some to him last week he had lashed out at me, his fangs elongating to the bottom of his bottom lip. It'll take some motherly protection to convince Vlad to drink some, if anything I'll get Otis to force feed him, as much as I'd hate _anyone_ to do that to him it will have to happen if we get no progress.

Vlad's POV

She's dead. I killed her. The only thing I can do to help is try to force her to wake up, but all I get are her thoughts from yesterday.

_I can't believe I almost kissed Vlad! Nelly's gonna hate me, and so is Vlad! And judging by Henry's popularity, the minute some people hear they'll start gossiping and then Meredith'll hear and Vlad won't end up with her like he wants to! But honestly who cares about Meredith... whoa, where did that come from? I haven't even met the girl and I already 'hate' her? But if Vlad likes her, I'll like her. Unless she dresses in all pink. Who would do that anyway? The best colors are anything with black, duh._

_Why would he come after me anyway? It's not like he actually cares, he's only known me for what a week? He likes Meredith anyways, so what's the point?_

_Somewhere, anywhere away from __**him**__. _

Fighting back tears, I try to remind myself that I have to be strong for her. I can't cry in front of her. Something might happen to her. But besides thinking about her recovering, Henry's come by everyday bringing in flowers. I know I should do that but I can't bear to leave her side. Vikas will be coming by later on today; I'm preparing myself for the disappointment I know is bound to happen. Nelly's been concerned about both me and Sam these past 3 weeks. School starts tomorrow. I haven't had any blood since last week when Nelly gave me blood, Sam's blood type. I lashed out at her. I didn't mean to, it just got me so mad. She can't think I won't notice. It's just so intoxicating; I've had to stop myself several times to not suck Sam dry of what ever is left in her blood stream. She lost a lot of blood, 1 and ½ gallons. When she got hit she got stabbed in her left lung by both of the swipes from some green car. She has asthma and she never told anyone, when I found out I nearly had a heart attack. She's dying and I can't do anything. She's only been in Bathory for a month, and all I've caused her is danger and pain. It's my fault and I can't fix anything! It's so fricking unfair! Allowing one small tear to escape from my right eye, it landed directly on Sam's hand that I had in a vice like grip.

She stirred slightly, until she practically jumped off of the bed. The only thing she did was cough out the remaining amount of blood that the IV's had filled her with.

When blood would no longer come out her eyes rolled back into her head, gasping for air she had spontaneous spasms. Calling for Nelly my voice broke repeatedly until my aunt had arrived.

Looking from her to me tears began streaming down her face. Her voice also broke calling for a doctor while I just sat there, Sam's delicious –O blood all over my T-shirt I hadn't changed out of since I woke up 3 weeks ago.

Several doctors, from about five to ten, came into the room trying to tear us apart. My vice like grip never letting go of Sam's freezing hand. I haven't wept this much since mommy and daddy died. "NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO US! SHE NEEDS ME AND I NEED HER! LET GO!" I kept screaming at the doctors until they let me stay with Sam. Climbing onto her bed and snuggling up to her neck, right where her jugular vein should be filled with blood. But it wasn't and I was no longer hungry like I always was whenever I would hug her. I watched my tears flow down her neck and collar bone, my eyes slowly closing from exhaustion.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vlad, Nelly, Vikas, or Otis. But I do very much own Sam. Review and stuff, so… yeah you go do that now, while I finish crying with Vlady-bear.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam's POV

I'm broken. I broke. I always knew this would happen. But I never knew it would happen so merciful and when I was so young. All I know is that the world will be a better place without me. Vlad can finally be with Meredith and-

_You can't die yet_

_**You can't die yet**_

Oh my Gosh! Are you Santa Claus? In response I heard a small, rather feminine giggle.

_No. I am not. I am your conscious of sorts. I help you with your Sors Mors. Also known as your Dead Fate. There are more like us in one single human being but, unfortunately I am your only protector at the moment. But back to the main point, I have come to tell you that, as corny as this may sound, it is not your time yet._

I tried to take all of this new information in. I mean if we all have protectors, are the other myths true as well? Werewolves, vampires, and all that other stuff.

_Now for those questions I can not provide you with the answers. That is not my job, although I must protect you. It is better you know none of it, unless you must deal with it at a point in your life. But for now, you must wake up, and I must leave._

Lurching forward in surprise, I cough but nothing comes out. I realize it's probably 7pm by looking out the hospital window. I wonder how I got here. All I remember is running form Vlad and- oh yeah now I remember.

Letting out a sigh of relief, I run my hands through my chin length bangs. Chuckling I notice I seriously have split ends. I'll fix 'em when my hair grows longer. I try to move my left hand but I realize it'd being held down by something gentle and soft.

Curiously looking at my hand I notice it's being held by an immensely pale hand. As if the blood from his/her hand had been drained or has stopped flowing. Turning on the side lamp to get a better view at who's holding my hand in a vice like grip, I stare in absolute horror and giddiness.

It's Vlad! The reason for the horror is he's covered in most likely _my_ blood, and for the giddiness, its _Vlad_ dammit! I didn't think he actually cared but for him to stay with me through this is just amazing. Grinning to myself like an idiot, I try to shift to get more comfortable but that only wakes Vlad up. When he notices I'm awake he starts shooting at me with questions.

"Are you okay? Does your side hurt? Do you want me to go get Nelly?" nodding slightly I shove some hair over my shoulder.

Smiling softly at him, I noticed something was wrong with him.

Well, obviously he was much smaller in comparison to before. He was too pale almost as if he had barely enough blood helping him survive. And his eyes weren't even blue, they were purple. But more than anything in his eyes I saw bloodlust, thirst, and the most painful for me to see was agony mixed with so much concern it was frightening. And I'm not easy to frighten so imagine that.

Vlad's POV

The minute she moved her hair over her shoulder I knew I was in deep trouble. The only good thing is that she didn't realize my eyes were purple. Slowly crawling over her, I prepare myself for the biggest mistake in my life.

Disclaimer: Sorry that it's so short but I wanted to try a cliff hanger for a change ^_^. In my opinion it sucks. I don't own Vlady-poopoo. Auntie Heather does.


	7. Chapter 7

Vlad's POV

Crawling on top of Sam, I neatly place even more of her hair over her left shoulder. Only her bangs obstructing my view of her slowly flushing neck. I tuck her bangs behind her ear, and start whimpering. Control, it's what I need most at the moment, but she's so vulnerable. The doctors won't be coming for a while. She'd have enough time to recover from such a small bite, besides let's not keep me starving. I'm a growing boy; we need as much nutrition as possible.

Smirking as Sam was put into a simple daze by me, my jaw widens, fang elongate and my lips curl slightly. Ready to take on my prey, my face moves closer to her beet red neck. Deciding to fool her, I kiss her collar bone and feel her shiver. Grinning maliciously my lower lip just barely brushes against her jugular vein, and I realize just who I'm, doing this to.

Shuddering, there's no point in going back now. I can't anyway. Slowly wrapping my lips around her vein I block my fangs from penetrating her sensitive skin.

Thank God Nelly came in at that moment, and with several hidden blood bags. Nelly motioning for me to go drink some walked over to the still blushing Sam. Smiling apologetically at Sam, I grab the blood bags and start slurping them down three at a time. Looking at me with a raised eyebrow, she rolled her eyes that just screamed "thirsty?"

Grinning at her, we continue out silent conversation. While Nelly quietly and focused is adjusting Sam's bed, stray tears stream down her cheeks. Turning around Sam squeezed Nelly in a hug like her life depended on it. Nelly returned hug, crying even more than before.

"You know Nelly; it's not your fault. Vlad and I shouldn't have been doing that before school. But what I want to know is if Vlad has been going to school. I'd hate for his grades to drop just because I was in the hospital. If he hasn't I might just have to punish him."

Playfully frowning at me, she indirectly scolded my absences. Rolling my eyes at the thought of Sam punishing me came as a joke. The worst thing she can do to punish me is to keep her neck exposed for, what the next week? Chuckling softly, Nelly left to go ask the doctor when Sam can be released. Wiping my mouth of excess blood with my sleeve, Henry comes in the room. "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT! Sam's up! Finally! I was waiting to hug you. *sniffles* I never got to." Running over to Sam Henry grabbed her in a vice like grip and squeezed her guts out. Laughing I join in on the hug, when Vikas comes in we all freeze like something terrible Is going to happen. Well, no doubt something will happen.

"HUGZZZ!" Vikas yells in pure joy and happiness. I think someone had too much coffee. Otis also came in but didn't join in on the hug, which was just mean. He just stood there with a raised eyebrow.


	8. Chapter 8

-Three weeks before—

Meredith's POV

It's the first day of school and Vlad isn't here. I bet it's that girl. He's been with her almost everyday for a couple of weeks, now. I had just received the message from Henry that she had been in an accident, and that Vlad wouldn't be here for a while. Trying not to frown I make my way to my locker, Melissa and her 'friends' already waiting for me. Putting on the brightest smile I could muster I bounce over to them, my pink skirt swishing with my movements.

-Present—

Sam's POV

So here it is. School. Ew. Vlad, Henry, and I have been standing at the doors to Bathory Junior High for a while now. Henry has already been greeted by some 'friends' of his, while Vlad and I just stood there. Feeling unwelcome. Stupid popularity shiz.

Walking off without neither of them noticing, I walk around to the back. Noticing some Goths on one corner of the back of the school, I plop down on the opposite corner, as not to distract or disturb them. Taking out some Skittles and Pixi-stix for breakfast. I hadn't eaten because of nerves, which was a stupid move. A second after I opened my Pixi-stix two conversed feet were at my side. Looking up I notice it's one of the Goths.

Grinning at me a boy about my age with black hair and hazel eyes, dressed in all black asked me, probably, the worst question to start a conversation. "Can I have one?" shrugging I silently hand him one. "You don't talk much, you know. My names Sprat. I hope you have one because I wouldn't want to eat candy from a stranger. That'd be bad."

Giggling lightly, I stretch out my hand for him to shake "My name's Sam. And I agree, it would be very bad for you to accept candy from a stranger." I said it almost too all-knowingly, as if had happened to me in the past. Giggling at Sprat's expression, jaw and eyes both open wide, I ruffle his hair until he gets up and start running away. Laughing along with me, I continue to chase him until he hides behind one of the female Goths. Stopping abruptly so as to not ump into anyone. I quickly smile and briskly walk away.

"Hey! Wait! Don't leave! I want you to meet some people." At Sprat's words my footsteps slow and I retreat back to the small group. With a small smile and blush I wave slightly, hiding behind Sprat. Frowning at me, he grabs my shoulders and pushes me in front of them, so they can actually see me. There were about three of them, including Sprat. Pointing to a black and purple haired girl, which he was hiding behind before, started with the introductions.

"That's October. Awesome hair, huh? I prefer the traditional black though." Smiling kindly at me, October waved. "Nice to meet you. But don't give Sprat candy everyday, he'll be expecting it and think you're his girlfriend." Whining, Sprat pouted and crossed his arms playfully. Ignoring him, a boy with white hair single wordily introduced himself. "Kristoff." Smirking playfully October bumped her hip to Kristoff's "Now, that's no way to introduce yourself to a new face around Bathory. That's Kristoff, as you've already guessed. He's actually really cool once you get to know him. He's also really close with one of our other friends, Rixer. But I don't think he'll be coming today. You'll see him another day. Oh! And that's Snow" pointing to a girl with black hair and forest green eyes. Giving me a small grin, Snow waves while blushing. My Samsung Seek starts ringing before any of us can start a conversation.

_I've spent so much time throwing rocks at your window  
That I never even knocked on the front door_

I walk by statues never even made one chip  
but if I could leave a mark on the monument of the heart  
I just might lay myself down for a little more than I had the last day

Wait a time to spare these lies we tell ourselves  
These days have come and gone  
But this time is sweeter than honey

"Hey Vlad. I know you're looking for me."

"What do you mean I shouldn't get so cocky?"

"You haven't left my side since I got out of the hospital! So I win. Ha!"

"I'm in the back of the school. With my new 'boyfriend'. What do you mean already? I'm a perfectly nice person!"

Hanging up, Vlad and Henry came racing each other to the back of the school. Henry grinned at what he saw, Sprat with his arm around me. Standing a little too close for, seemingly, Vlad's comfort. From outside we could here the bell ring, signaling we were going to be late if we didn't sprint. We all looked at each other, then to the school. With devious grins on our faces we all run after each other into the junior high. Except for Kristoff he's too 'cool' for that.

It was about third period when my phone started vibrating. Like, a lot. Looking around to see who had their phone out, I curiously looked at Vlad. Then saw Sprat waving stupidly when the teacher's back was turned. I put up a hand to prevent myself from bursting into a fit of giggles when October and Kristoff both had hit Sprat on the head with their textbooks.

_Why were you in the hospital?_

Making sure wasn't looking, I'm too lazy to actually pay attention the teachers' names, I quickly texted back a reply with the speed power of a teenager.

_**Nothing important. I'll tell you later on.**_

_WHY? I wanna know now, woman! Don't make me go domestic violence on you. Cuz I will, unless there's skittles involved._

_**NO! NOT THE SKITTLES!**_

_Yes the Skittles! Because those are your weakness. MUAHAJAJAJAAJH!_

_**Oh wow. You can't even cackle in text form… nice. Like my big word? Cackle! Not text. Stupid face.**_

After I sent my text the whole class immediately heard an overdramatic gasp coming from the general direction of the right corner in the back of the classroom. Snickering Kristoff easily covered up for the awkward silence. "He hurt himself," and when that wasn't enough, "With his pencil."


	9. Chapter 9

Nervously stepping into the cafeteria my breath hitches as I start walking towards the back of the room, where the Goth s table is. But before I could even pass by a table full of preppy people, one of the guys slaps my butt. Hey cutie, why don t you sit with us, huh? I ll be much more fun than any of those Goth freaks ever will be. I m Tom and that s Bill.

But before Tom could even stand up Vlad was at my side. So this is who you ve been hanging out with? Goth boy? What the hell is wrong with you? Glaring daggers at Vlad, Bill shoves him to an empty table, knocking down Vlad s lunch in the process, except for a small brown bag. Gently walking over to Vlad, I set down my lunch on the table, while everyone in the cafeteria just watches and Bill and Tom stare dumbfounded.

Aw! See! Look what you did, man! You let that get away! with a not so nice grin on my face and my eyebrow twitching violently, I whirl around to face them. Stomping over to them, Kristoff and October quickly stand up; ready to defend me if necessary.

You wanted this and now you got it. With a swift upper cut Tom crashes into a garbage can three tables away. Bill quickly moving behind me to try and grab me gets elbowed in the gut. Sprinting towards Tom I jab at him with my foot in his ribs, by now Bill is halfway out of the cafeteria with Tom running after him. Once they re out of the room everyone stops watching me, fearing I might take out my anger on them too.

Smirking lightly I cross my arms and head towards the Goth s table forgetting completely about my lunch. Jogging up to me, Henry bravely yells in my ear. That was AWESOME! How d you learn that junk! sweat dropping at him calling self-defense junk, I smile appreciated at his awe. Smirking lightly Kristoff reaches over and ruffles my hair, something completely out of character for him. You re not so bad after all, Little Red. I swear I saw October slightly fume at that fact.

Throwing away the brown bag and nibbling on a peanut butter and jelly sandwich Vlad lays his head on my shoulder and yawns quietly. Giggling lightly I push Vlad s bangs out of his dark blue eyes. OK! Enough with this love fest! Sprat yells while his hair is being stupidly braided by Snow. Blushing Vlad pouts and lifts his head from my shoulder.

Snorting lightly October aims at the garbage can where Tom was earlier and her empty plastic container, with the school s emblem on it, landed neatly inside it. Sam, you sorta left your lunch back at that table and Eddie Poe is taking pictures of it. And that s really awkward. Snow mentioned, never losing her focus on Sprat s hair. Shrugging lightly I start sucking on my black iron broken heart ring. Nomnomnom. You know, this ring tastes like blood. Me likey.

I twitch at the fact no one was responding to my love for the taste of blood. Why is no one responding! Is that so normal to you people? October practically snapped her neck when she looked towards me. We were supposed to respond? I just thought you were talking to yourself again. Sighing and putting a hand on her shoulder I shake my head. October you have a lot to learn. I was not talking to myself I was talking to the imaginary Santa Clause in my mind.

I thought I told you already I m not Santa Claus.  
Oh I know, I just like bugging you Perception.  
Why d you call me Perception? You do know I don t have a name. I m just part of your mind, nothing more than a figment of your protection.  
I don t know, I guess you just need a name and that s the first thing that came to um mind.  
Thank you.  
No problem.  
With a raised eyebrow October responds to that rather calmly. You have an imaginary Santa Clause in your mind? Lucky! I want one. Running a hand through his white hair, Kristoff grabs his hoodie, gets up, and walks out the door. Pouting October throws a wadded up napkin at the back of his head. That s not very sexy Kristoff! See ya later!

Yea, alright. But you guys are gonna be late to class, we can go now. 


	10. Chapter 10

Vlad and I were walking in an awkward silence, while Henry s been babbling his mouth off for about five minutes, and Sprat is still distracted y the Pixi-stix I bought him. I swear the boy will crash from all the sugar he eats. The silence will only make the walk longer than it already is, so why not break it? I thought to myself. Oh wow, MCR song lyric, nice.

So let me break this awkward silence. Vlad and I whisper at the same time.

Giggling, I intend to give him a quick hug but afterwards our arms remained on each others shoulders. Sprat and Henry later joined us in looking stupid; hey it s what we do best.

Bored with the no longer awkward silence I decide to actually pay attention to what Henry s saying and I don t know if you and your friends would want to go but there s gonna be this Halloween party, right Vlad? And you can hang out with Sam and Vlad. Vlad always gets beat up or something. If Sam goes he won t, and is Sam goes you can go.

Just thinking about touching Bill and Tom s faces again made me shudder in disgust; Vlad noticed and rolled his eyes. Sprat pondered this thought and said something unpredictable.

I shall go as a pregnancy test! he exclaimed, pausing for dramatic effect with his finger pointed upward along with his arm.

Appalled Henry tried to come up with a solution of why he would even think about doing that. Snickering lightly, I m amazed at the fact that we got to Otis house so quickly. Taking off my bloodied shoes before stepping inside through the door I see a small note on the archway of the porch.

I will be back at the house soon.  
I ve gone to get some more food seeing as how most of the pantry is empty.  
I should be back by 5:30 PM. Remember to remind Vlad to go back to Nelly and his house before you get inside. Do not go anywhere until I arrive, Vladimir s house is an exception.  
Infinitely,  
Otis Otis

I step inside followed by the boys; I look profusely at some strange mark directly after Otis name. Looking at the hallway clock, we have an hour and a half until Otis gets back. True to his word most of the pantry and cabinets are empty, save for some baking soda, and cookie batter. Shrugging I decide to bake enough cookies for me to bring to school tomorrow. Informing Vlad, Henry and Sprat I m baking cookies, I get out the bowls, measuring cups, and spoons. In less than a minute Sprat is at my side ready to help me. But most likely to lick the spoon afterwards.


	11. Chapter 11

Vlad's POV

I groaned in annoyance at Sam and Nelly picking, pulling, and poking at my costume. It's Halloween already, and I haven't seen Sam talk or even look at Meredith at all. Maybe Henry should introduce the two. They should be friends by now. I've tried really hard for them to meet each other and I end up with Sam meeting Eddie Poe every single time.

"Why don't you go get dressed in YOUR costume Sam?" Pouting Sam stops tying my she bought for me the day before, grabs a black plastic bag, and heads upstairs. Probably to Nelly's room to change. I hear her mutter, "Bleh", before shouting to Nelly. "Nelly Otis called for you, said it's about something important. It involves Vlad and Siberia." Grinning at that news I climb down from the chair those two had me standing on and I head upstairs towards my room, going to see what they had done to me. Strange my doors closed, usually it'd be open.

Grabbing the door knob, I turn it open but quickly shut it back closed with most likely a crimson blush. "Vlad! Get out! I'm not even decent!" Sam yells, throwing anything in her sight at me while I'm closing the door.

Still blushing I apologize to Sam. "Sorry Sam! I thought you were in Nelly's room. I-I didn't mean to walk in on you like...that." Okay, mental note. If my bedroom door is closed, Sam's in there.

"What's wrong with you? I heard screaming." Henry muttered, still tying his left shoe. Shaking my head no, i try and erase everything I saw. But my stupid teenage hormones won't let me. "Nothing. Nothing happened. ...Well nothing I'd like to tell anyone anyway." I said, muttering the last part.

Shrugging Henry fist pumps when he finds his other shoe under the couch. "Sam! You look friggin hot! If you weren't Sprats candy momma I would so take you!" Blushing adorably at Henry's comment Sam descends the stairs with a silver and blood red wolf ear headband and tail, along with a gray tee shirt and blood red skinny jeans. Pulling out her blood red arm warmers she mutters thanks to Henry, still blushing. I decide to speak up before Henry can ask me how i think she looks. "C'mon guys. I think we should go pick up Sprat and the others. "I said distracted, still looking at Sam in quiet awe. Smiling at me she nods grabbing her black pea coat in the process and the two of them head out the door, waiting for me on the porch. "Hey Nelly, you won't mind me coming back at midnight right?" Walking over to me from the kitchen she puts one hand holding a dish cloth sternly on her left hip. "Now Vlad, you're a teenage boy. There's no way I'll be letting you stay outside after or even near midnight! I promised to take care of you, and I'm pretty sure Sam has a curfew. I'll let you stay no longer than 11:30. That includes taking Sam back over to Otis' house, making sure she gets in safely and walking over here. No pit stops or floating, Vladimir Tod." I was about to refuse when I got pulled by the back of my shirt's collar. "Let's go Vlad. If we're gonna be getting home that early than we don't have time to lose! Thanks Nelly! See ya later!"

Sam's POV

Sighing I rub my hands together to keep them from freezing and falling off. I don't think Vlad would like to have my hands freeze themselves onto his porch. Looking inside the house I see Vlad trying to squeeze some more time into our night. "It's okay you know. Vlad's not usually around girls, well except for Nelly, so he doesn't know how to act around them. Especially when he can't help but stare." Henry muttered wrapping his arms around my waist, clasping his hands together on my hips. Willing myself not to blush I look at him through the corner of my eye. "What exactly do you mean Ry? We're just friends you know that. Besides I have Sprat." I muttered back using my nickname for Henry and leaning against his chest, his hold on me tightening. In the time I've known Henry we've grown extremely close. The result, him growing over-protective of me.

"What I mean is...well...he's never looked at a girl like that before. But then again I could be wrong and he just thinks of... you as a... sister... like I do." Nodding at Henry I peck him lightly on the cheek. "Thanks Ry, you really are a sweetie. I'm gonna go get Vlad alright?" I muttered, releasing me from his grip Ry twirls my 'tail' around his index finger and grins, embarrassed, as I walk through the doorway of Vlad's house.

"...Vladimir Tod." I heard Nelly tell Vlad, trying to keep her voice stern. Grinning I drag Vlad outside by the collar of his shirt. "Let's go Vlad. If we have to get home that early we better start leaving. Thanks Nelly! See ya later!" I shouted to Nelly, halfway down the steps of the porch. Getting my phone out of my pocket I text Sprat, telling him we're on our way.

Hey kid! We're on our way, I brought our pre party Skittles. Oh yeah, don't ask about my costume. I'll explain later on.  
OX SamMeAtSix

k. Why shouldn't i ask about your costume? maybe i wanna xD  
"Chopchopchop you up Ima monsterr hahaha"

because...shut up! That's why  
OX SamMeAtSix

Chuckling I walk up to Sprats porch, deciding against knocking on the door and head around the house and to his bedroom window. "Wait here for me guys. I'm gonna go get him."

Placing my foot steadily on a low branch of a tree nearest to his window I climb until I'm close enough to climb through his open window. Sliding an arm through I hoist myself up and halfway through the window. Grunting quietly I force my whole body through the window, Sprat not noticing me due to the fact that he's listening to Avenged Sevenfold.

Tapping his shoulder lightly he barely jumps up in surprise. Waving at him I pull his skinny frame up. "Hey kid. Happy Birthday! Who're you dressed up as this year?" I exclaimed hugging his taller frame tightly. What I'm related to Vikas remember? "Thanks baby. Frank Iero of My Chemical Romance. Who else would I be?" Nodding sprat laces his fingers through mine and we head to the window.

"Hold on, before we jump out like idiots and die." Sprat muttered, blushing and pressing his cold lips to mine in a soft kiss. Giggling I ruffle his hair, curling the ends slightly. "There...now you look like Frankie. And you're the one who's gonna jump. I'm climbing down that tree."

Climbing down the tree I grin at Sprat, sticking my tongue out and jumping down, landing on both my feet. Shrugging Sprat jumps downs from his window grabbing the pack of skittles from my back pocket. "Thanks babe." Rolling my eyes we both head over to Henry and Vlad.


	12. Chapter 12

The Halloween party hadn't been that good. Older students and friends of the host, whose name I still have yet to learn, brought their own beverages. Most likely alcoholic. Couples were on the various sofas kissing heatedly and bodies were dancing passionately to the beat of whatever pop song was playing on the radio.

I heard Sprat scoff in complete disgust at the music playing. In return I squeezed his hand gently, "Oh come on Sprat, did you really think they'd put on something at least listenable? I honestly didn't. Now let's go look for Kristoff, Snow, October, Andrew, and Rixer. I'm sure they're here somewhere." I exclaimed trying to keep my voice from drowning out in the music. Leading me towards the back Sprat leads me towards the backyard of the house.

Vlad wouldn't miss me much right? Besides, he's with Henry. If only I knew Ry has a habit of leaving Vlad alone at parties.

"Why'd you wanna look for her anyways? You have me don't you? Or am I not enough?" Sprat muttered, his brow furrowing deeper than it had before, self-consciousness easily painted across his gorgeous features. Well, when it was in concentration.

"Oct. told me she want to take me somewhere with you guys next week, but decided on doing it tonight. Since apparently it's _cooler_ on Halloween. Have any idea what it is?" Grinning at me too all knowingly Sprat runs over to the group when I finally spy the group sitting in a circle in the grass under an old willow tree.

"Hey guys. So, what's this place you wanna take me to? Sprats not telling me. Sweet costumes by the way." I said as the group slowly began standing with grins on their faces with the exception of Kristoff who had an arrogant smirk on his face.

October was dressed in orange and black striped stockings with the corset headband i had gotten her for her birthday, yesterday, a white and grey lace skirt and a black and purple corset that matches her hair perfectly and silver combat boots.( .com/art/October-191577122?q=gallery%3Aredtearzzshine%2F26257003&qo=3)

Snow was dressed in an old white dress i had found in my closet that we ripped up slightly, making her look like Amy Lee in the Lithium music video, and ,once again, white and black stripped stockings with no shoes.( .com/art/Snow-costume-191577367?q=gallery%3Aredtearzzshine%2F26257003&qo=1)

Kristoff had the usual black skinny jeans and combat boots, save for the fact that he was wearing a white shirt with the words "This Is My Zombie Cheerleading Squad Killing Shirt. "It had blood stains on it as well.( .com/art/Kristoff-191577011?q=gallery%3Aredtearzzshine%2F26257003&qo=4) Andrew also had the same as Kristoff 'cept his shirt said "BOOM means I love you in bomb."( .com/art/ANdrew-191576895?q=gallery%3Aredtearzzshine%2F26257003&qo=5)I know they're not very festive.

Rixer, although, made me feel somewhat normal seeing as how we were both dressed up as animals. He had his dark colored hair was, surprisingly, not in his face but in a Sweeney Todd styled hair. Rixer had heavily lined his eyes in black eyeliner, making his electric blue eyes brighter than usual, and was dressed in all black, save for his blood red and black bat wings and ears.(.com/art/Rixer-likes-baseball-191577227?q=gallery%3Aredtearzzshine%2F26257003&qo=2)

"Well, come on then. Wouldn't want to keep Nosferatu waiting now would we?" Kristoff muttered. Confused I just followed the group, my hand never leaving Sprat's. The farther we got away from the house the more guilt and paranoia poured itself into my system about leaving Vlad and Henry. I could at least have sent them a text.

Vlad's POV

I had no idea where Sam went, and I'm positively sure that Henry went to his 'friends'. All i know is that I have to get out of here, whether it's with Meredith or without. But maybe I should just stay here and wait for one of them to text me first. Seconds turned into minutes. Minutes turned into hours and I only had a short amount of time to wait for either of them to text me and save me from the torture that is Bill and Tom. I'm lucky the two bullies haven't found me yet. That is, until I'm met with a sharp punch to the face. "And that's what you get for having a _girl _defend you!"

Sam's POV

My blood was pounding and my heart was racing as the pounding bass sent shivers down my spine. I'm not usually someone to dance like this with such confidence but i couldn't help it. I felt like I belonged, I felt like I was home. That is... until Henry came busting through the doors, grabbed my arm and dragged me out of my home. Also known as The Crypt. The place where the Goths took me as a welcoming present.

"Hold on! Henry! What's wrong? How'd you find me?" I yelled, Henry dragging me into his brother's, Greg, car while Greg sped off. Out of Stokerton and back into Bathory, near the hospital Nelly works at. "It's Vlad. He was sent to the hospital by Matt's mom. Tom and Bill beat him too hard, gave him a concussion and something else happened. That was all I was told. Otis is in Vlad's room and Vikas is flying over here right now. Vlad's gonna be in the hospital for a couple of weeks. By the way...What the HELL was _that_? You can't just leave him alone! You're the only reason we actually went to this _stupid _party this year! So he wouldn't get _beat_ like he did! And then I-I find you _GRINDING_ against Sprat as if he loves you like Vlad does!" Henry yelled at me once we were safely in the elevator of the hospital and going up to the highest floor in the building, Vlad's floor. Tears began forming in my eyes at the lie Henry had just told me. "Vlad doesn't love me. No ONE loves me. How can someone love me when I don't even love myself Henry? Tell me fucking how! The last time I loved myself was when I was three! And by the way, at least Sprat _likes_ me unlike _someone_ I know who won't even notice me when all he can see is a pink wearing _**BIMBO**_!" I yelled at Henry once we were out of the elevator and the hum of the machines keeping everything in order would make the only two of us who could hear the conversation.

I guess they weren't loud enough because Vlad replied to me.

"I-I...do love you. I'm just not _IN_ love with you. And just so you know don't ever...EVER call the girl I'm so completely in love with a... b-bimbo,...because you're..._you're more one than she will ever, ever be_." Vlad croaked out, glaring furiously, and standing at the doorframe, using it as support so he didn't tip over. By now my face was flushed with anger and wet with hot sorrowful tears.

"It's nice to know you feel that way. I'll be leaving next week then. So you can forget about me and all of the things I've done." I muttered sadly and quietly, walking downs the stairwell of the hospital, before the door can close I hear Vlad mutter.

"It's not her fault Henry. I don't even know why the hell I just said that. I'm gonna miss her you know. I just hope she'll change her mind." I heard Henry sigh and reply as well. "Me too man, me too. Now let's go get Nelly." and with that I ran down the steps, careful not to trip.

Finally at the lobby Greg tries to stop me and ask what happened but i just leave him with a shake of my head and a goodbye. On the walk home I begin thinking if I'm really sure I wanna do this. Nodding my head in determination I pull my phone out of my pocket and call the one number I'm sure will pick up any time of day.

"Uncle Vikas...I'm coming back home to Siberia. Tell Jazz and Malum I'll see them soon."

"Oh Raksha. What has happened now?"

"Vlad happened Vikas, Vlad happened. And I never want to see his face again." If only I had remembered that Vlad was going over to Siberia when he has Winter Break. Afterwards I contacted Sprat and told him I was leaving. "At least come back for the Snow Ball...show him what he's gonna miss." He persuaded, and I almost believed him too. With a sigh I lean against a brick wall. "Alrigh-" and that's all I can say until I'm pulled into the dark alley, a pale cold hand muffling my screams of terror. "Sam? Sam? Are you okay? Where are you? I'm gonna go get you! You can't be far from Otis' house. You're gonna be okay I promise." That's all I can hear until I am hit repeatedly on the head, warm thick liquid begins racing down my neck, then my back , feel two sharp objects much like needles pierce the skin between my collarbone and jaw, and I blackout. I swear to Perceptence that too many things happen to me.

"Tell me where the boy is...I guess the two idiots didn't do their job right."

**Everything's going to be alright. I promise you, although unfortunately ****The Emptiness**** will Haunt you as well.**


	13. so sorry guys

I'm so sorry guys! I know I haven't uploaded in a month and i've been really busy. I've been bombarded with school, and i've been having problems at home. but i promise you guys 4 new chapters while i'm on Easter Break. Again, I'm so sorry to keep you guys waiting like this. hopefully you guys can forgive me? But i also have to update Dead Eyes Black Skyes, if you guys don't know what that is please check it out? it's my first ever fanfic. kinda random i sctually don't know what's going to happen next in DEBS I never plan that one. I'm also going to put up a Curtis Ward fanfic. If you don't know who he is, he's the former guitarist for Bring Me The Horizon. he had to leave the band because his good ear was rapidly becoming more damaged and he didn't have enough money to buy earplugs. 


	14. Chapter 14

Sprat's POV

Sprinting towards Sam's house, I plan looking around there first, then checking everywhere until i reach a police station. Pocketing the small wallet sized picture of Sam I look up in determination, until something catches my eye in an alleyway. Looking at both sides of me as if i was crossing a street I hesitantly take one step towards the alley.

Taking a few more towards the alley I soon realize it's two girls, one with bright orange and yellow hair and the other looking incredibly similar to Sam. Looking behind me once again I walk towards the girls, shaking the less bloodied one, the orange haired girl who was holding the other, I try to wake her up. Almost immediately her eyes flutter open and I'm met with tired crystal blue eyes.

Smiling tiredly at me she hands me the Sam look-a-like and I'm met with a voice as light and soft as bells. "I think this belongs to you...?" Eyebrows knitting together I remove the strands of hair that were in her face and realize that this is Sam.

Whimpering slightly with tears springing up in my eyes, I will myself not to vomit at the sight of Sam's neck. It was incredibly marred and raw, something I've never seen before. Something I never want to see again. Pieces of skin were peeling off of her neck and flapping showing more bone, tissue, fat and blood than I'd ever like to see.

" Um...I... think we have...to go...to the hospital... yeah. The hospital. That's a good place to...um...take her...right? Or maybe I should take her to-", nodding slightly the girl gets up and begins walking towards Otis' house, "Hey! Wait up!" Jogging towards her I knock lightly on the door, not sure if Otis would be awake at this time of night.

In less than three seconds the door is open and Otis has Sam lying on the couch. In another three he begins calling Nelly. In less than five minutes there are more doctors than I can count, with Nelly leading them, and Otis is in the kitchen, probably stressed out about the whole situation. Nervously walking into the kitchen I fetch Nelly a glass of water.

Seeing Otis leaning on the counter with his hand rubbing his forehead, on the phone with someone. Sympathetically patting his shoulder I walk into the other room, giving Nelly her glass of water.

Walking over to the orange haired girl I look at her suspiciously. I've never seen her around here, Sam hasn't mentioned anyone like her either.

"So, who are you exactly? Sam's never talked about you."

Once again I'm met with her light voice, except this time her voice sounds much livelier but cautious and hesitant, as if it was new to her. "I'm Per-Penelope Buyers. I actually live in St-Stokerton, we met at the Crypt." Nodding in understanding I pat her shoulder. "Sam's gonna be alright, I know her more than she knows herself despite the shortness of our friendship. But I think she'll be different after this, more ….empty." Penelope muttered, trailing off at the end.

With furrowed brows I walk away from Penelope and back over to Otis. "Sam's going to be alright, right Otis? nothing's going to happen to her?" warily looking over at me Otis merely nods, "Nothing bad hopefully. Vladimir would be worried...i should... go um call him." and with that he left the room and headed upstairs. My chest tightened when i heard Nelly begin talking about how Vlad should have been with her. it's my entire fault, i shouldn't have dragged her to the Crypt, and I could've done it any other day. but i had to be an idiot and pick today. it's my fault Sam and Vlad are fighting, too. If I haven't felt so attracted to Sam none of this would've ever happened.

Vlad's POV

Where the hell is Nelly? She should be here by now. "Hey Henry, can you try calling Otis? He should know where Nelly is."

Nodding at me Henry solemnly walks out the room, acting as if one of his best friends died. Well our relationship with Sam has gone down the toilet. She should have just told me she felt that way about Meredith, I would've talked to her about it. The fact that I almost kissed Sam last month doesn't help anything either. Maybe I should just let her cool off for a while, talking to her while I'm in Siberia should help shouldn't it? I really care about Sam, she and Henry are all I have left. It hasn't been easy for me to have a best friend besides Henry after that Joss incident. Joss stabbed me in the back, and quiet literally too.

Coming back into the room Henry still looks as thoughtful and somber as ever. No doubt my face was worse, seeing Sam cry like that was an experience I never want to go through again, I don't think I will either with the way things have gone.

"Nelly's with Sam, you're not the only one who attracts vampires Vlad. Otis said she got bit at the base of her neck, got hit in the head with a pipe several times and could be in a coma again, Sprat's there. He feels guilty, said it was all his fault, that he shouldn't have dragged her away from you like that. I don't think he knew Bill and Tom were there, otherwise he wouldn't have taken Sam." He muttered seriously, trying to make the situation as light as possible. Instead we both breathed out a sigh of grievance and I ran a hand through my hair, which was matted down on my forehead from being so goddamned nervous all night.

"Tell Sprat not to blame himself, it wasn't his fault. If I weren't such a loser I wouldn't get beat all the time. I don't think Sam should've ever come to Bathory, nothing ever happened to her when she was in New York. Her life was very normal in fact. So normal, nothing exciting ever happened to her which is a bummer but I'd rather her be bored than hurt." I muttered, even more frustrated than before.

Why do these things keep happening to us? Everything was fine until Joss found out I was the vampire, well more like everything was fine before Uncle Otis came. I don't mind the fact that Uncle Otis came as much as the fact that just because I'm supposedly the Pravus. Being a teenage boy has _never_ been this…well…this difficult.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:I own zilch. nada nothing.**

Author's Note: Okay guys, so this is just Perception's Point of view BEFORE Sprat found them. Keep in mind that in the next chapter the three of them WILL be in Sam and Otis's house. So yeah xD A little explanation so you guys don't get confused in the next chapter.  
Subscribe and review~! I'd like to know what you guys think. ^_^

Perception's POV

All of this was incredibly new to me. The smells, the hearing, the tastes, even seeing everything with my own eyes is new to me. I've always looked through Sam, I've always been in her mind, watching over her and never being able to see her. But now I can, I take note that she's much more beautiful than I could have ever imagined. Her dark brown, almost dull black hair matching her even darker eyes. Her skin tone was somewhat olive colored, but still pale enough to notice how much she looks like Vikas. But at that moment I shouldn't be marveling in her beauty, I have to protect her.

Glaring at the pale man in front of me I instantly know who he is. What he is would be a better way to phrase that. He's a vampire, of course. Only those mosquitos can leave such a mark on a person's neck. He is a vampire, and that is what he will be until I get rid of him.

"I prefer you leave now, bloodsucker. You shouldn't mess with her…or me. If I retreat  
Words, wars, and symphonies. Cold and alone, it suits you well. I won't find you perching here again. May your feet serve you well and the rest be sent to Hell. Where your type have always belong. Cold hearts grew colder songs."

I response he only cackles loudly and evilly at me, raising an underestimating eyebrow. "Oh? And what exactly will you do if I don't, little girl? Kill me? As if you can even manage that!" And the cackling continues, wow this guy sure is annoying. He stopped several seconds later when he realized I wasn't gone, or afraid.

Moving towards me menacingly, the vampire grabbed my arms forcefully and pushed me against the brick wall roughly. In turn my arms and legs were smacked against an old dumpster. Squeezing my arms tightly he let go of me; I could already feel the bruises forming on both my arms and legs.

Sneering at me as if I was the pathetic one. He was the pathetic one. Yes, he was. He is not. Because I chose that moment to fully turn his way and stare at him, not blinking. With no emotion at all, I felt my orange and yellow hair frame my eyes and they go wide until all I saw was black, pitch black. I was pretty sure my irises had turned black as well. I blindly took a step forward and reached out with my mind. Certain I had reached his, I whisper the words I had told Sam before I was released.

"The Emptiness will Haunt you."

And with that dark shadows shaped like hands came out from deeper inside of the alley. Grabbing the vampire they crawled up his back and wrapped their fingers around his throat. I just watched them in indifference, the hand tightened. They kept tightening until they couldn't any longer and until the vampire's face was blue. Well, more blue than before, I thought with such dry humor.

Then to my surprise the hands engulfed him, turning his skin a nasty pitch black color. The vampire gasped for air for quite a while, until he practically disappeared without a trace. If someone were to appear right now, they wouldn't even notice that there was a vampire here, much less a girl who can control shadows with her words and eyes.

Somewhat flustered I sat down against the wall. Breathing softly, I look around the small, confined space for Sam. Spotting her near another dumpster on the other side of the alley. I head over to her and plop down next to her, my body incredibly sore in the process. Sighing I move Sam onto my lap, an enormous amount of pain gathering itself into my arms, and play with loose strands of her bloodied, red and brown hair. That vampire did us up good, I thought.

The purple and blue bruises on my arms and legs already healing with an iridescent blue glow. "I guess it's time to work on you too Sam." I muttered, grimacing at the sight of the many bones, tissues, and ruptured veins in her neck. Her wounds also glowed as I healed them, but they glowed black.

Sighing once more I think about the undeniable truth I had told her before I was involuntarily released. The Emptiness will Haunt You, that's what I told her.. I regret it, I regret it greatly. Now I don't know exactly what the Emptiness is, but I have a brief definition of it.

In basic terms, what it means is that when the captor of a Dors Mors has released her or his first, last, or only Dors Mors in Sam's case, the captor will go through an immense mental pain. That pain will be too strong to handle because the connection the two had is lost and the captor is no longer protected. What do I mean by protected? We Dors Mors protect our Human Sacrifice; even the slightest pain from a paper cut is dulled by 10 times.

So if you were to not have a Dors Mors the pain from a paper cut would be multiplied by ten, leaving the human in a large amount of pain. Also, when a captor is no longer protected the captor's eyes flash whatever color their aura is. Very rarely will they flash red, white, or black. Those are very strong auras. What worries me is the fact the Sam' is glowing all three, with such an unbalanced aura.

Feeling exhausted I let my eyes slowly droop closed. A little nap wouldn't hurt, besides Sam's still healing. I don't think I should move her just yet. Before letting sleep consume me I look at Sam for a second. What I found strange was that she was smiling.

Sam smiles like Sam doesn't care. She lives in a world so unaware. Does she know my destiny lies with her?


	16. please review! PLEASE!

D: Guys, this is really bad. Like NO LIE! I have exams this whole month, so i won't be able to update as much. hehe -_-' and I kinda need your help if that alright. most of you have read the last chapter yes yes? okay! So i have no where to go from there. ZIP, NADA NOTHING! I have writer's block, and it's really bad, and i have nothing else to write about. I have 1 paragraph done of the next NEXT chapter which will be in Vikas' POV but I have nothing else to write about. So Yeah, you guys tell me what you think'll happen next, and I'll write as much as i can this month. Oh and for those of you reading Dead Eyes Black Skyes i will upload chapters i haven't uploaded yet.

X3 Love you guys~~, remember to tell me what you think!

Oh and not to force anything but if anyone wants to be my co-writer that'd be cool too. xD


	17. Update

Guys, I just want you to know thaat. I'm re-writing the chapters that I have posted. I just want to make them longer and better. And with help from my co-writer I'm sure this'll be easy. XD Just warning ya guys that the chapters will be MUCH longer. 


End file.
